


Tremulous And Tender

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira knows exactly when Vivian breaks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremulous And Tender

Moira knows exactly when Vivian breaks down, her husband had been banished with Tate and the girl her husband had slept with. The house is mostly female now. They rest, almost sleep, as if they are human and yet, they aren't, they were, once, but no longer. Vivian breaks quietly, silently, her daughter doesn't see it. Moira does. 

She moves, settles by Vivian, strokes a hand through her hair, touching her cheek gently. Her need for love is no longer met with simple sexual dalliances, with either human or ghost. She wants more now, she needs more and, when Vivian looks at her with wide, tear-filled eyes, it is clear Vivian needs to be loved, to be wanted, to be touched. Moira hesitated mere seconds. Her touch moves south as she leans to kiss Vivian, her eyes locking with Vivian's, a promise clear in her eyes. Vivian will not be lonely anymore.


End file.
